tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A Surprise for Percy
A Surprise for Percy, retitled A Big Surprise for Percy in most American releases, is the twenty-first episode of the fifth season. It aired in second airing of Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot Percy has been working at the coal mines for several weeks and is fed up with the work. Toby and Bertie try to cheer him up, to no avail. Then one day, Percy is pulling some trucks up to the yard, when they break away. Percy and Bertie chase after them and workmen manage to put chocks under the trucks' wheels after they slow down going up a hill. After that, Percy decides that one should never be taken by surprise. Characters * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Henrietta (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * The Coaling Plant * Miner's Halt * Sir Topham Hatt's Office Trivia * Stock footage from Put Upon Percy is used. * This is the only episode in the fifth season to have different titles in the UK and the US. * When the trucks first sing, music is used in the US and international versions but not the UK version. * Much of the footage during the runaway is sped up. * The load that Cranky drops on Percy from "Cranky Bugs" is seen on the ground to the right of the screen when the trucks at the coal mine sing. Goofs * The backdrop is visible during a close-up of Percy struggling up the hill. * Just before the truck's coupling breaks, Percy's piston appears to be broken. * In the bird's-eye shot of the trucks, a wire can be seen pulling the trucks forward. * In some shots of Percy pulling the trucks up the hill, his first red stripe is out of place. * The mine at the coal yards appears to be active, but the mine shaft collapsed in Put Upon Percy. * In one scene Sir Topham Hatt and Bertie park at the end of the stone wall, but in the next scene they are nowhere to be seen. * Throughout the runaway, Bertie is smiling. * In a close-up of the trucks racing up the hill, the brakevan is at the wrong end of the train. * When this episode aired on Storytime with Thomas, the UK title was used. * When Percy goes in between the two lines of trucks, the first truck on the viewer's right is coming off its wheel frames. * When the narrator says "The trucks were still grumbling", the first truck in line's left (viewer's perspective right) buffer is missing. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Spooks and Surprises * My Little Thomas and Percy Adventures * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 1 AUS * Spooks and Surprises * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 PHL * Oliver's Great Adventure GER * Friends Help Friends JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.6 * Look Out! Look Out! A Great Crisis * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.5 SWE * Hidden in Snow GRC * Time for Work DK * Forward and Backward and Other Stories MYS * Put Upon Percy and Other Adventures ITA * Back All! WAL * Fleas and 15 other Stories TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 13 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:ASurpriseForPercytitlecard.png|UK title card File:ABigSurpriseforPercyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ASurpriseforPercySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:ASurpriseforPercySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:ASurpriseforPercyGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:ASurpriseforPercyWelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh Title Card File:ASurpriseforPercyJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:PutUponPercy22.png|Stock footage PutUponPercy36.png|Stock footage File:ASurpriseForPercy2.png File:ASurpriseForPercy3.png File:ASurpriseforPercy33.png File:ASurpriseforPercy34.png|Percy and a troublesome truck File:ASurpriseForPercy4.png File:ASurpriseforPercy35.png File:ASurpriseforPercy36.png ASurpriseforPercy66.png File:ASurpriseforPercy37.png File:ASurpriseForPercy5.png ASurpriseforPercy67.png File:ASurpriseForPercy6.png File:ASurpriseforPercy38.png File:ASurpriseForPercy7.png ASurpriseforPercy68.png File:ASurpriseForPercy8.png File:ASurpriseforPercy39.png File:ASurpriseforPercy56.png File:ASurpriseForPercy9.png File:ASurpriseForPercy10.png|Bertie File:ASurpriseforPercy40.png ASurpriseForPercy028.png File:ASurpriseForPercy11.png File:ASurpriseforPercy41.png File:ASurpriseForPercy12.png|Toby and Percy ASurpriseForPercy034.png File:ASurpriseforPercy32.png File:ASurpriseForPercy13.png|Toby and Henrietta File:ASurpriseForPercy14.png File:ASurpriseforPercy42.png File:ASurpriseforPercy31.png File:ASurpriseForPercy15.png File:ASurpriseForPercy16.png ASurpriseforPercy69.png File:ASurpriseForPercy17.png File:ASurpriseforPercy57.png File:ASurpriseforPercy43.png File:ASurpriseforPercy44.png ASurpriseforPercy70.png ASurpriseforPercy71.png File:ASurpriseforPercy58.png ASurpriseforPercy72.png File:ASurpriseforPercy45.png File:ASurpriseForPercy18.png File:ASurpriseForPercy19.png File:ASurpriseForPercy20.png File:ASurpriseForPercy21.png File:ASurpriseforPercy46.png ASurpriseforPercy74.png File:ASurpriseforPercy47.png ASurpriseforPercy75.png ASurpriseforPercy76.png File:ASurpriseForPercy22.png ASurpriseforPercy79.png File:ASurpriseforPercy59.png File:ASurpriseForPercy23.png File:ASurpriseForPercy24.png File:ASurpriseForPercy25.png ASurpriseforPercy80.png ASurpriseforPercy81.png ASurpriseforPercy82.png ASurpriseforPercy83.png ASurpriseforPercy84.png ASurpriseforPercy85.png ASurpriseforPercy86.png File:ASurpriseForPercy26.png File:ASurpriseForPercy27.png File:ASurpriseforPercy60.png ASurpriseforPercy87.png ASurpriseforPercy88.png ASurpriseforPercy89.png File:ASurpriseForPercy28.png File:ASurpriseForPercy29.png ASurpriseforPercy90.png File:ASurpriseforPercy48.png File:ASurpriseForPercy30.png|Sir Topham Hatt ASurpriseforPercy91.png ASurpriseforPercy92.png ASurpriseforPercy93.png ASurpriseforPercy94.png ASurpriseforPercy95.png ASurpriseforPercy96.png File:ASurpriseforPercy49.png ASurpriseforPercy97.png ASurpriseforPercy98.png ASurpriseforPercy99.png ASurpriseforPercy107.png ASurpriseforPercy102.png ASurpriseforPercy101.png ASurpriseforPercy103.png ASurpriseforPercy104.png ASurpriseforPercy105.png ASurpriseforPercy106.png File:ASurpriseforPercy50.png ASurpriseforPercy100.png File:ASurpriseforPercy52.png ASurpriseforPercy108.png ASurpriseforPercy109.png File:ASurpriseforPercy53.png File:ASurpriseforPercy61.png File:ASurpriseforPercy62.png ASurpriseforPercy110.png File:ASurpriseforPercy63.png File:ASurpriseforPercy54.png File:ASurpriseforPercy55.png File:ASurpriseforPercy64.png File:ASurpriseforPercy8.jpg File:ASurpriseforPercy65.png File:ASurpriseforPercy.PNG ASurpriseforPercy73.png|Deleted Scene ASurpriseforPercy77.png|Deleted Scene ASurpriseforPercy78.png|Deleted Scene File:ASurpriseforPercy55.jpg Episode File:A Surprise for Percy - British Narration|UK Narration File:A Big Surprise for Percy - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes